It is known to control the operation of a motorized shade by transmitting command signals to the motorized shade from a location remote from the shade, directing the motor to move the shade. Known control systems include wall-mountable keypads linked to motorized shades by wire communication lines. It is also known to transmit shade control signals from one location to another using wireless communication links such as radio-frequency or infrared transmission.
Shade control systems are known that have multiple keypads and multiple motorized shades interconnected by a communications network for transmitting control signals between keypads and motorized shades included in the system. Known forms of shade control communication networks include hub systems in which a central group controller is connected to multiple motorized shades and to multiple keypads for directing signals from the keypads to the shades. Known forms of shade control communication networks also include segmented constructions in which sub-networks of keypads communicating with motorized shades are, in turn, interconnected by a communications link.